


Lost

by pickleplum



Series: Postcards from Anchorage [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yancy? Where the hell are we?”</p><p>“I have no idea, Rals. You’re the one with the compass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“Yancy? Where the hell are we?”

“I have no idea, Rals. You’re the one with the compass.”

When they get back to the Shatterdome, Yancy wants to have words with the training officer who thought this little “learning experience” the Becket brothers are on was a good idea. “You two have the worst sense of direction I’ve ever seen. How would you get Gipsy back to base if you lose comms and GPS?” he’d said. Yancy also suspects this sudden need to drop the Beckets into the wilderness has something to do with the way Yancy was shamelessly flirting with the man’s daughter a few days earlier. He and Raleigh had argued with the guy and lost. Which would be why they were in the middle of a scrubby forest with nothing but the clothes on their backs, a survival backpack each, a laminated map, and a compass.

“Yance? I can’t find the compass. I think I dropped it,” Raleigh says, sounding guilty. Scratch the compass, then.

“I don’t like the look of those clouds, Rals. I think we’re gonna catch a whiteout.” The brothers pause and study the horizon. The know the Alaska sky well and recognize the signs of an oncoming storm.

“We’d better start running if we want to beat it back to base.”

“Run which way, Rals? We’re lost.”

“We can’t be too far away. We weren’t driving very long.”

“Raleigh.”

“Seriously, Yance. If we stay out here we’ll freeze to death. It’s January!”

“Raleigh!”

“What are we waiting for? We have to move!”

“ _Raleigh!_ Listen to me. Running isn’t going to do any good if you don’t know where you’re running to.” Yancy takes a firm hold of his brother’s shoulders and holds his gaze. “If we want a chance at getting out of here, we need to stay put and use the emergency kits. Build ourselves a shelter and hunker down until folks come looking for us.” Yancy gives Raleigh a gentle shake. “You understand, Raleigh?”

“Yeah. I-I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably freeze to death a mile from home.” The brothers grin at each other and start digging in the backpacks for the parts of the emergency shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the Beckets were supposed to be the ones on the rescue mission, but the draft went nowhere until the brothers had to save themselves.
> 
> Recommended listening: [The Sound, _Jeopardy_ , Track 3, “Hour of Need”](http://youtu.be/wVtIo-0odco)


End file.
